prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lita
Amy Christine Dumas (Fort Lauderdale, 14 de abril de 1975) é uma ex-lutadora de wrestling profissional mais conhecida pelo seu nome de ringue, Lita. Durante sua carreira passou com destaque pela Extreme Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Entertainment. Começo da carreira Lita começou a ficar interessada no wrestling quando viu Rey Mysterio lutar na World Championship Wrestling no Monday Nitro. Ela ficou tão intrigada pelas histórias que sentiu que queria fazer parte daquilo. Ela teve a idéia de ir para o México para aprender a lutar e saber mais sobre o esporte. Durante a sua estadia no México, Amy trabalhou para promoções como a MCW, EMLL, e NWA mas foi quando ela estava trabalhando para a NWA Mid-Atlantic que conheceu os The Hardy Boyz. ECW Na primavera de 1999, Amy conheceu Paul Heyman que lhe ofereceu um contrato na Extreme Championship Wrestling. Lita estreou na ECW como assistente de Danny Doring e Amish Roadkill sob o nome de "Miss Congeniality". Mais tarde começou a ser conhecida por "Angelica" e no dia 18 de julho de 1999, participou do seu primeiro pay-per-view no Heat Wave. A estrela da ECW Rob Van Dam apresentou Angelica a Dory Funk Jr., que a convidou para o seu campo de treino. No campo treinou com 20 homens e pediu para Funk a tratar como tratava todos os outros. Amy rapidamente ganhou o respeito dos outros lutadores e graduou-se da The Funking Conservatory em agosto de 1999. Quando Dumas voltou para a ECW, Funk e a sua esposa começaram a compilar vídeos de Lita que tinham filmado e enviaram-nos para a World Wrestling Federation. WWF/E 1999-2000 Depois de ter demonstrado as suas habilidades na Memphis Championship Wrestling, Dumas recebeu o ring name "Lita" e juntou-se com o lutador Essa Rios. Ela assistiu Rios nos seus combates chegando a interferir em muitos deles. A dupla teve uma breve feud com Eddie Guerrero e Joanie Laurer. Um dos combates mais célebres deste feud foi o que opôs Lita e Chyna, no qual Lita despiu o vestido de Chyna. A tensão entre Rios e Lita estabeleceu-se em maio de 2000, depois de Lita ter encontrado Rios divertindo-se com Charles Wright e uma prostituta. Mas tudo acabou depois de Lita ter, acidentalmente, feito Rios perder uma luta. Rios quis bater em Lita, mas esta foi salva pelos Hardy Boyz. Amy Dumas então juntou-se aos dois, e o trio formou um stable conhecido por Team Xtreme. Em junho de 2000, a Team Xtreme começou uma feud com a T e A e Lita começou uma rivalidade com a manager da T e A, Trish Stratus. A feud acabou pouco tempo depois do Fully Loaded onde num combate a Team Extreme ganhou da T e A, depois de Lita ter pinado Trish Stratus. Imediatamente após a feud com Stratus, Lita começou outra rivalidade, desta vez a "escolhida" foi a Women's Champion, Stephanie McMahon. No main event da RAW is WAR de 21 de agosto de 2000, Lita derrotou McMahon para se tornar, pela primeira vez, campeã feminina da WWE. Ela reteve o título durante 73 dias. No dia 9 de outubro de 2000, no RAW is WAR, Lita participou de um combate Hardcore pelo título feminino contra Jacqueline. No fim do combate, a vencedora e ainda campeã feminina foi a Lita. No decorrer do seu reinado como campeã, Lita viu-se metida no meio da feud que envolvia os Hardy Boyz e Edge e Christian. Como pagamento pelas interferências nos seus combates, Edge e Christian ajudaram Ivory a derrotar e ganhar o título de Lita no dia 2 de novembro de 2000 na edição da SmackDown. Lita tentou recuperar o título em muitas ocasiões, lutando contra Ivory no Survivor Series e no Rebellion, mas sempre foi impedida por Steven Richards, o mentor de Ivory. Lita passou o resto do ano numa feud com Dean Malenko, chegando mesmo a desafiá-lo pelo WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. 2001-2002 Lita continuou a feud com Dean Malenko no começo de 2001, e no episódio do Raw is War de 19 de fevereiro de 2001, ela derrotou-o num combate com a ajuda de Matt Hardy. Após a luta, Hardy beijou Lita. Após uma breve feud entre a Team Xtreme e o Two-Man Power Trip em abril de 2001, Lita entrou mais uma vez na disputa pelo título feminino. Ela desafiou a campeã feminina Chyna para uma luta no pay-per-view Judgement Day, mas foi derrotada. Em julho de 2001, Lita e Trish Stratus juntaram forças para combater Stacy Keibler e Torrie Wilson, membros da Aliança entre lutadores da Extreme Championship Wrestling e World Championship Wrestling que estavam "invadindo" a WWF. No Invasion, Lita e Trish derrotaram Stacy Keibler e Torrie Wilson numa luta bra and panties match. Durante a "Invasão"; Lita, Stratus e Jacqueline tiveram uma feud com os membros da Aliança Keibler, Wilson, Ivory e Molly Holly. A Invasão terminou no dia 18 de novembro no Survivor Series, onde Lita participou de luta entre seis mulheres pelo título feminino, que foi deixado vago por Chyna quando esta saiu da WWF. A luta foi ganha por Trish Stratus. No final de 2001, os Hardy Boyz brigaram e começaram uma feud entre eles. Lita foi a mediadora convidada numa luta entre os dois no Vengeance. Este combate foi ganho por Jeff Hardy, quando Lita não percebeu que a perna de Matt estava nas cordas. No episódio seguinte do RAW, Matt derrotou Jeff e Lita num Handicap match, depois de dizer a Lita que o namoro entre os dois e a Team Xtreme estavam acabados. No entanto, apesar de o namoro entre Lita e Hardy estar acabado no Wretling. Lita começou a acompanhar Jeff nas suas lutas. No episódio do dia 17 de dezembro de 2001 do RAW, Lita e Jeff foram contundidos depois de uma luta violenta entre ele e o campeão de Hardcore ChampionUndertaker, onde os dois foram jogados do ringue. A contusão sofrida pelo seu irmão e pela sua ex-namorada, fez Matt Hardy reconsiderar e reconciliar-se com a Team Xtreme. No episódio do Smackdown! do dia 20 de dezembro, Matt resolveu vingar seu irmão e Lita e lutou com Undertaker, no entanto também acabou contundido. No Royal Rumble de 2002, os Hardy Boyz competiram e juntamente com Lita voltaram a WWF. Em março Lita voltou à disputa do título feminino, e lutou na WrestleMania X8 num combate contra Trish Stratus e a campeã Jazz. Mas Jazz saiu mantendo o título. World Wrestling Entertainment 2003-2004 Lita apareceu no episodio do RAW de 21 de abril de 2003, que a mostrou sendo despedida do seu cargo de comentadora do Sunday Night Heat pelo General Manager Eric Bischoff, depois de ela ter rejeitado as suas mudanças. Eric pediu ironicamente para Lita seguir os passos de Torrie Wilson posando para a Playboy. Dumas voltou aos ringues após uma ausência de dezessete meses no episódio do RAW do dia 15 de setembro de 2003, para salvar Trish Stratus de um ataque de Molly Holly e Gail Kim. Mais tarde o co-General Manager Steve Austin explicou a Eric Bishoff que tinha re-contratado Lita. Lita e Trish juntaram-se em tag team e derrotaram Holly e Kim no Unforgiven. Lita envolveu-se numa feud com Molly Holly durante o ano de 2003, desafiando-a para o título feminino no Survivor Series do mesmo ano, mas acabou sendo derrotada pela então campeã. No episódio do Raw de 17 de novembro de 2003, Lita e Matt Hardy reuniram-se depois de Matt ter sido draftado da Smackdown! para a Raw. No momento em que parecia que Matt ia pedir Lita em casamento, Holly interrompe, desafiando Lita e Hardy enfrentar ela e Bischoff num combate. Bischoff disse antes da luta que se Lita a ganhasse teria a chance de desafiar a campeã feminina Molly Holly, mas se perdesse seria demitida. Matt Hardy e Lita perderam o combate depois de Hardy ter recusado a efetuar a "troca" para entrar no combate. Após a luta Matt dizia à Lita que tinha "de forma egoísta" escolhido ir para o Raw em vez de ir para o Smackdown, mostrando que se importa mais com o Título Feminino do que com ele. Lita foi readmitida mais tarde na mesma noite quando Christian a informou que tinha convencido Bischoff a recontrata-lá. Uma semana depois Lita perdeu para Victoria no primeiro Steel Cage match feminino da Raw. Lita estava prestes a ganhar o combate, saindo pela porta da jaula, quando Matt Hardy interferiu fechando a porta e deixando tempo para Victoria escapar. À medida que Lita e Christian aparentavam estar desenvolvendo uma relação, outro casal estava sendo formado: Trish Stratus e Chris Jericho. No entanto, no episódio do Raw de 1 de dezembro de 2003, foi revelado que Christian e Jericho tinham apostado um com o outro para ver quem conseguia seduzir primeiro Lita ou Stratus respectivamente. A revelação levou a uma feud entre Lita e Trish, e Christian e Jericho, com os rapazes ganhando nos dois combates da "Battle of the Sexes" no Armageddon e também no episódio seguinte da Raw. Trish ganha o título e desafia Lita que ganha. Lita viria a se casar com Kane, mas Matt Hardy impediu. 2005-2006 Nesse período Lita começa um relacionamento com Edge. Edge e Lita conseguem durante seu tempo de relacionamento serem ao mesmo tempo WWE Champion e Women's Champion. Estabelecem nessa época feuds com John Cena, Mick Foley, Ric Flair, Mickie James e outros. O último combate de Lita na WWE ocorreu Survivor Series de 2006 onde perdeu o título feminino para Mickie James. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Litasault'' (Moonsault) **'Swinging snap DDT' **''Twist of Fate'' *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Frankensteiner **Headscissors takedown **Jackknife powerbomb **''Lita–canrana''Diving hurricanrana **One–legged monkey flip **Rear naked choke **''Reverse Twist of Fate'' **Russian legsweep **Snap suplex followed by a kip–up **Spin-out powerbomb into a kneeling pin **Suicide dive **Superplex **Tilt–a–whirl slam **Tornado DDT *'Double team signature moves' **''Poetry in Motion'' *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' *'Música tema' **Dumas originally used Essa Rios' entrance music when entering the ring. **"Electron" (WWF). **"It Just Feels Right" por Jim Johnston, (WWF) **"Lovefurypassionenergy" por Boy Hits Car (WWE). **Remix of "Lovefurypassionenergy" até a retirada em 2006. Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Chronicle''' **Female of the year (2006) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Feud of the Year com Edge vs. Matt Hardy **Woman of the Year (2001, 2006) *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Diva of the Year - (2006) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF/E Women's Championship (4 vezes) Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Alumni *Perfil no OWW L L